Terms
Here you will find all terms and acronyms used in Rumble Fighter as well as their meanings. Terms 4B A glitch that utilizes the animation/frame breaks to perform Recovery Kick/Recovery Roll/ Recovery Grab/Faux. Found by DrClix. (Patched) Blockstun The animation where you are stuck blocking and cannot preform any other action, active only while guarding an opponent's hit, The bigger the blockstun, the longer you're stuck blocking. Cross-up The act of getting behind your opponent to hit them with a move while already using an action. (ex. Hellhand's gauntlet's 3rd kick is a cross-up since it ended up hitting behind you.) Cutscene Animation This means the move cannot be panicked or interrupted, The move can be blocked though. Drifting An RF term describing using methods such as walking around your opponent in a confusing pattern to apply pressure. Grab Animation This means the move takes on the attributes of a grab, meaning that the opponent cannot block it, but they can press any attack button to not get hit by it. Hitstun The animation where you are vulnerable to hits and cannot preform any other action, active only while being hit, the longer the hitstun, the longer you're stuck in the animation. Juggle reset Using a property within certain moves to reset the combo count within a juggle. (Ex. ZTKD's usual combo is KKK+G P P KKKKK, the combo count caps at 3, meaning you would be able to use 3 variations of combos within one juggle, One variation is the first P, then the second one within the 2nd P, and finally, the third one within the KKKKK, After the 3rd variation, the combo is dictated an "infinite" if the same move was used 3 times beforehand, now what ZTKD has, is a PKK move that has fast recovery and a delayed last hit, taking these into factor, the game resets itself with it's combo count after the 3rd combo, resulting in the possibility of additional combos within one juggle, implying that you can combo after a certain move, and with ZTKD's current PKK properties, it resets itself so that you may follow up with a P right afterwards. So the reset juggle will be: KKK+G P P PKK P P PKK P P PKK P P KKKKK, this is all just a theory of how the mechanics work in RF, but what I am saying other than the theory is pretty spot on.) Magnet Grab A grab that takes effect when the opponent is farther away than the perceived grab-range. Mix-ups A series of different hits with different attributes being used in one situation. (ex. Stalker kicks twice then grabs you, that's a mix-up since they used a grab attribute and a hit attribute) Natural Combo A combo that is unblockable after the first hit. (ex. After the first kick with Stalker, you cannot block the rest of the kick combo, unless your opponent delays it.) Panic Break A tech discovered that allows players to use their panics to continue their combo, even after the opponent uses their panics. I will not describe how to do the tech, for I have no knowledge if whether doing a Panic Break is bannable or not. Priority To put it simple, it's invincibility at the start of the move, meaning if you use a kick and your opponent uses another hit, your hit connects, while avoiding the opponent's, only certain moves have priority. Punish The act of hitting an opponent after they use a move that leaves them unable to block. Safe A term used to describe if you cannot be punished after using a certain move. (ex. Dark Haze Ninjutsu's final kick move is not safe, since you can punish the final kick.) Spam Honestly, this term does not exist in competitive 1v1ing. everything in competitive 1v1ing is a strategy, if you got hit after your opponent repeatedly used the same combo over and over again, it was their decision to keep doing that, and your decision to keep blocking until that one moment you got hit, it is YOUR FAULT you got hit. Stun I am not talking about the launcher (That is what I refer to as a "crumple-state"), I am talking about how long you are stuck in an animation before you recover. Wake-up game A situation where one player is downed and another is standing up, allowing the standing player to have an option of several mix-ups to use once the opponent recovers. Acroynms *'ss' *'ks' *'bm' *'AoE' *'nhaa' *'koth' *'mag' *